claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Limt
Etymology リムト fore-clipped version of クリムト (Klimt), alluding to Austrian Symbolist painter, Gustav Klimt (1862–1918). "Limt" official VIZ Media translation as of 3 July 2012.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 85 "Rimuto" last used by VIZ Media in Scene 5.Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 23 FUNimation anime (en-us) uses "Rimuto."Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Chief (長) of Executive council, administrating the Organization. Referred as "our leader Limt at the top."Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 499 Appearance 50ish. Brushed-back, thinning hair covering web of enlarged veins. Wears robe with pieces of armor.Claymore 8, Scene 41, p. 40 Anime version has thick hair.Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Limt seated Personality Aristocratic demeanor. Unflappable. Never appears surprised by any situation.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 18–24 FUNimation dub of anime gives impression of Edwardian, English gentleman type.Claymore, Anime Scene 15 History Early life unknown. From mainland.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, p. 67 'Gonahl' Executive has meeting with Rubel. The awakened body of Ophelia has been found in mountain lake. The chief, Limt, asks if Clare killed Ophelia. Rubel expresses doubts.Claymore 8, Scene 41, pp. 39–40; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Executive members debate whether Clare's transplant of Teresa succeeded or not. Limt orders Ermita to find Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 41, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 15Claymore 8, Scene 41, p. 41; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Decision to find Clare 'Battle of the North' During Battle of the North, Limt gets into a argument with Galatea, who criticizes the sacrifice of 24 warriors, saying they are simply buying time to complete Alicia.Claymore 11, Scene 61, pp. 103–106 '7-year timeskip' After 7-year timeskip, Clarice reports finding only 17 grave-marks to Executive. Report ignored. Reassigned to help No. 4, Miata.Claymore 12, Scene 68, pp. 136–142 Later, Limt, satisfied with Clarice's "stabilizing" Miata's mind, sends them to execute Galatea for desertion.Claymore 13, Scene 73, p. 96 'Dae' At Executive meeting, Dae shows Priscilla's arm, which he extracted from Raki's shoulder. Dae asks whose arm is it.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 76–83 Later, Dae asks Limt for permission to reactivate a project: resurrecting former No. 1s, but this time using Priscilla's arm. Limt authorizes Dae to restart project.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 'Rebellion' 'Panic' In the Executive chamber, Men in Black assess the situation—trainees deserting and the rebels' impending attack.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 18 'Inquiry' Rafutera reports to Limt. He asks why she did not sense Miria's presence. She says since she was not asked about Miria's Yoma aura, she did think it necessary to answer. Limt now realizes that Rafutera has betrayed the Organization. He asks her why.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 19 Rafutera say during the final attack on Miria, the warriors felt confusion, fear, anger and sorrow as well as love and respect. Still half-human, the warriors hesitated at killing a sister warrior.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 20–21 'Judgment' Limt's inquiry is actually Rafutera's court-martial. Rafutera is impaled by spears as punishment (and taken prisoner).Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 22 Dae still needs several hours to deploy the resurrected No. 1s. To buy time, Limt orders all "things" (Abyss Feeders) released outside, despite their indiscriminate attacks. Loyal personnel must stay indoors for their own personal safety.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 23–24 'Resurrected' Dae releases the the three resurrected No. 1s. Despite panicky subordinates, Limt is unconcerned as the three former No. 1s, Hysteria, Roxanne and Cassandra, proceed on their mission of annihilation.Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 67 'Executive chamber' 'Deserted' The warriors find it deserted.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 10 In flashback, Raki says that the Organization fled Headquarters when Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria awakened.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 10–11 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 11–12 'Secret room' But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. She forces open the wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where a specimen of the Dragons' Descendents is chained. Tubes attached to the body provide life-support.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 12–15 'Limt' Limt suddenly appears. For unexplained reasons, he has stayed behind. He notices that Miria appears familiar with the dragon. Then he points out the unawakened, humanoid form hanging high from the ceiling.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 16 He reveals the true name of the Dragons' Descendents—the アサラカム''Claymore 23'', Scene 126, p. 16 (Asarakamu). The Asarakamu are a hermaphroditic species. They have a lifespan of 200 years.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 17 The smaller, humanoid specimen, when awakened, would become like the larger, dragon-like specimen. Once they awaken, they cannot revert back to humanoid form.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 16–17 When the tissues of both forms are combined, a mobile parasite results. When implanted in humans, the parasite takes over the brain and the hosts develop into Yoma.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 18 'Miria's reply' Miria admits being inside the chamber nine years ago, then realizing the source of the Yoma. She exposes the myth perpetrated by the Organization—that Yoma eat their victims and absorb their memories, then impersonate the victims. The reality is that the parasite eventually leaves the host, due to the Yoma body breaking down from excessive shapeshifting.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 19 She notes that the Organization violated their own rule about never killing humans, as they turned humans into Yoma, then ordered their warriors to kill these former humans. She beheads Limt, then cuts the life-support tubes of the prisoners.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 20–24 The Dragon bodies instantly decay.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 25 'Organization's end' In an anticlimax, Miria is strangely reticent and reveals little to Deneve and Helen. Outside, as the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 26–31 In the original magazine appearance of Scene 127, the 3rd person narrative mentions the burial of Limt by the warriors.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 278 This is left out in the tankōbon versions. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Executive